frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa's relationships
This page is a compilation of Elsa's relationships with other characters of Frozen. Though Elsa was troubled by her past, she nonetheless managed to forge several strong relationships. Relatives Agdar Agdar was Elsa and Anna's father. Though he was Arendelle's king, he considered the well-being of his daughters his top priority. After Elsa's magic hurt Anna, Agdar took his family to the Valley of the Living Rock, where Pabbie healed Anna. Pabbie warned Elsa that she needed to learn to control her powers or they would be dangerous. Determined to help Elsa whilst keeping everyone safe from her magic, Agdar decided that Elsa was to be kept hidden from the world and separated from Anna. In the long years that followed, Elsa remained shut in her room with limited human contact; Elsa allowed her father to be in her presence in the hopes he could help her attain control. Agdar presented Elsa with a pair of white gloves to suppress her magic and taught her a mantra: "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." But even with the gloves, Elsa's powers still managed to manifest themselves. It got to the point where Elsa even deemed it too dangerous for her father to touch her. When her parents died at sea, Elsa no longer had anyone she felt safe enough to turn to and as a result, was devastated. Anna From a very young age, Elsa and Anna were extremely close; they shared the same bedroom and often played with each other, using Elsa's ice magic to enhance the fun. However, this all changed when Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. Though Anna made a full recovery, Elsa was traumatized by the incident and agreed to her father's desire to keep her hidden from the world and separated from Anna, seeing it as a necessity to keep everyone safe. As the years went on, Elsa repeatedly turned down Anna's constant attempts to spend time with her and a rift grew between the two sisters. On the day of her coronation, Elsa found herself in Anna's presence and both sisters were initially only capable of stealing awkward glances. Elsa eventually seized initiative and engaged Anna with friendly banter; the two appeared to make real progress towards ending their estrangement. However, when Anna revealed that she intended to marry Hans, Elsa was shocked that Anna had agreed to such a sudden proposal; she refused to acknowledge the marriage and ordered the castle gates closed, declaring the coronation party over. Distraught over the prospect of being isolated once more, Anna challenged her sister, questioning Elsa's need for distance. Losing patience, Elsa inadvertently revealed her powers, nearly striking Anna with ice spikes. Having spent over a decade trying to contain her powers so as to not harm Anna, Elsa was horrified that her efforts had nearly been in vain and despite her sister's protests, Elsa fled Arendelle, unwittingly plunging the kingdom into winter in the process. Though Elsa saw her flight from Arendelle as necessary, she missed Anna greatly, even reconstructing the snowman they had built as children. And when Anna managed to locate her at the North Mountain, Elsa was initially happy to see her sister. Unfortunately, Elsa's memories of the past slowly overwhelmed her and she insisted that Anna leave to remain safe. Anna tried to convince Elsa to return home by reminding her of their past friendship and her duty to Arendelle. However, Elsa's increasing fear resulted in her striking out with her magic, freezing Anna's heart. Unaware of the severity of Anna's injury, Elsa reacted aggressively to her sister's refusal to leave by creating a giant snow monster, Marshmallow, to physically remove her. Though she never intended to, Elsa's attempts to keep Anna safe from her powers only resulted in her sister being physically and emotionally hurt. Elsa would eventually discover that she had froze Anna's heart, causing her to slowly become a frozen statue. However, in her last moments before completely succumbing to Elsa's curse, Anna threw herself between her sister and Hans, who was intent on killing the Elsa to usurp the throne. Devastated upon seeing how her magic had afflicted Anna, Elsa embraced her sister's frozen body while sobbing. When Anna's frozen form suddenly thawed out, Elsa was at once surprised and relieved to see her sister alive and well. Touched by Anna's sacrifice, Elsa realized that love was capable of thawing and determined it was the key to controlling her abilities. After Elsa used this knowledge to finally restore summer to Arendelle, the two sisters embraced, feeling closer than ever. They reveled in the return of summer along with all their friends in the castle courtyard, skating together as they did during their childhoods. Idun Idun was Elsa and Anna's mother. Like Agdar, she cared immensely for her daughters. As Pabbie described the dangers in Elsa's powers, she listened with concern and silently consented to her husband's decision to separate Elsa and Anna and isolate the castle from the world. Though her role in Elsa's training was not as active as her husband's, Idun still went to see Elsa and was anguished when Elsa refused her touch, fearing her powers could lash out and hurt her. As with Agdar, Elsa was quite close with her mother and was immensely saddened by her death. Allies Kristoff Elsa first met Kristoff when Anna managed to track her down to the North Mountain and attempted to convince her to return to Arendelle. She was surprised by the ice harvester's presence and grew ever more fearful because of it; she saw Kristoff as another potential victim to her uncontrollable magic. When Anna refused to leave, despite Kristoff's insistence they do so, Elsa turned to her powers, creating Marshmallow to remove them from her palace. Despite her initial apprehension regarding Kristoff, Elsa eventually accepted him. She appeared touched by Kristoff's attempt to confront Hans for his treacherous behavior and later helped Anna purchase a new sled for him; she also bestowed upon him the title of "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". Olaf Olaf was originally a snowman that Elsa had built with Anna when she was eight years old. Though Olaf was not animated at the time, Elsa moved his arms and spoke for him, coming up with his signature greeting: "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs". Many years later, Elsa recreated Olaf when she had fled the kingdom and was freely experimenting with her powers after years of concealment. However, she unknowingly imbued the snowman with life and he would later prove instrumental in Anna's quest to find her. Elsa was surprised when she saw Olaf moving about on his own, impressed at the scope of her own powers. She was initially happy to see the snowman, as his presence at Anna's side caused Elsa to recall the fond memories of her childhood; however, Elsa's fear of the past would overwhelm her, prompting her to create Marshmallow to throw out Anna and Olaf. Elsa would later encounter Olaf in the moments after Anna's sacrifice; the snowman unintentionally helped Elsa learn to control her powers when he realized Anna's sacrifice constituted an act of true love and was what led to her thawing out. Upon hearing Olaf's revelation, Elsa determined the key to controlling her powers was love. After she thawed out Arendelle, Olaf began to melt in the summer heat, and Elsa quickly produced a personal flurry to ensure her beloved snowman stayed cool. Later, while Elsa skated with her sister in the courtyard, she and Olaf coached Anna together. Pabbie Elsa met Pabbie when she accompanied her family to the Valley of the Living Rock in the hopes of healing Anna. Though this was Elsa's only known interaction with Pabbie, the elderly troll would have a major impact on her life. Pabbie warned Elsa of the danger in her powers and urged her to learn to control them; as such, he was responsible for Elsa's separation from Anna and the rest of the world. Sven When Elsa appointed Kristoff to be the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, she felt it fitting to present the ice harvester's reindeer, Sven, with a medallion emblazoned with her snowflake as a mark of distinction. Neutral Marshmallow Elsa created Marshmallow with a blast of ice magic when Anna refused to leave her ice palace; the giant snowman was completely loyal to Elsa and unquestioningly enforced her desire to be left alone in the ice palace. After successfully ousting her sibling, Elsa had Marshmallow guard the entrance of her palace, disguised as an innocuous heap of snow. Elsa later watched Marshmallow engage Hans and his battalion of Arendelle castle guards as they prepared to storm her palace. However, she did not stay to witness Marshmallow's defeat as she was noticed by the Duke of Weselton's thugs. Enemies Though Elsa never meant to hurt anyone, her powers made others regard her with fear. Her status as the queen of Arendelle also made her a prime target. Duke of Weselton Elsa met the Duke of Weselton at her coronation party, where he introduced himself as the representative of Arendelle's closest trading partner. Elsa respectfully declined a dance from the Duke, as she preferred not to make contact with others due to her powers. Ironically, Elsa's powers would be revealed at the party and she, though unintentionally, nearly hurt the Duke on two occasions, causing him to fear her and call her a "monster". Acting on his fears of Elsa, the Duke conspired to have her killed in the hopes of ending her winter. As such, he was directly responsible for his thugs' attempt to murder Elsa. His fear of Elsa grew when he was misinformed that Anna had died by her sister's hand and he firmly advocated decisive action to stop her. After she restored summer to Arendelle, Elsa responded to the Duke's behavior twofold: Elsa expelled the Duke from her kingdom and had a group of guards accompany him to his ship. She also terminated business relations with Weselton, taking great care to aggravate the Duke with the usage of the term "Weasel Town". Duke of Weselton's bodyguards Elsa encountered the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards while she was fleeing her coronation party; they accompanied their superior outside and fell when Elsa accidentally fired a bolt of magic, freezing the steps they were standing on and causing them to slip. She met them again at her ice palace, where they broke away from the struggle against Marshmallow and sought to kill her with their crossbows. Though Elsa just wanted to be left alone, the Duke's thugs would not relent; one of them proceeded to fire a bolt at her, but before it made contact, Elsa managed to intercept the arrow by instinctively creating an ice wall. Realizing she needed to fight or be killed, Elsa unleashed her magic, managing to trap one thug against the wall and threaten his neck with ice spikes. She disarmed the second and nearly pushed him over the palace's balcony with an ice wall. Before she gave into her rage and killed the two men, Hans arrived and made her see the horror of her actions. As with the Duke, Elsa sent the two thugs away from Arendelle and had a group of guards escort them to their ship. Hans Category:Relationships